1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for generating statistical information in a computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Large public computer networks, such as the Internet, allow advertisers to reach a worldwide audience twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. This has made large public networks a cost-effective medium for marketing and selling products (e.g., goods and services). On the Internet, for example, advertising revenues allow companies to distribute free software or provide free access to websites. Needless to say, advertising helps fuel the Internet economy.
A company may advertise products in its own website. It may also advertise products in popular websites, such as search engines or portals. Regardless of whether a company chooses to run advertisements in its own or third-party website, an advertising campaign involves significant costs not just in running the campaign, but also in lost sales due to ineffective advertising. Thus, a technique for determining the efficacy of an advertising campaign is generally desirable.